


Diana, Eddie, and Venom

by VampirePaladin



Category: DC Extended Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Brock, Iron Triangle Treat, Lasso of Hestia Used For Bondage, Mentioned Anne Weying, Other, Sex, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin





	Diana, Eddie, and Venom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



Venom made dating interesting. He didn’t want to eat them, at least not all of them, but he had odd ideas on dating. Like he wanted to present Eddie’s dates with a pile of heads, and that was for the ones that he really liked.

At least Diana took it in stride. They’d met when Eddie had been doing an article on a photographer staging the bodies of the dead homeless for his photographs. The photos had won awards and were highly sought-after pieces. Taking advantage of the homeless like that made him sick. Diana had felt the same way. She was a conservator for the Louvre. He wasn’t sure why that brought her here, dealing with the homeless, but he wasn’t going to complain. She was beautiful, compassionate, knowledgeable, and Venom liked her too.

Then they met again, this time as Venom and Wonder Woman. She was surprised when Venom bit off a man’s head, but she didn’t express the condemnation that Eddie expected from a member of the Justice League. Wonder Woman was a warrior and she understood that some creatures ate some others, the fact that it had been a man that kidnapped children and sold them into sexual slavery also helped.

A few dates happened, both the normal kind and the beating up bad people kind. One thing led to another, and that is how they ended up here.

Eddie was tied down to the bed, the Lasso of Hestia kept both him and Venom in the bed, though Venom could move a bit more than he. Diana was holding one end of the lasso, smiling, as she straddled him, wearing nothing at all. Eddie couldn’t help but admire her. She was beautiful and strong, both of character and body. 

“What do you think? The Lasso of Hestia compels you to answer.”

“I think you’re a goddess on Earth, kind, smart, sexy, gorgeous,” Eddie said. The lasso was making him say the complete and total truth.

“I want to give you a pile of heads,” Venom said in Eddie’s head.

“Aaaand Venom wants to give you a pile of heads.”

“That’s sweet.” Diana bent down and placed a kiss on Eddie’s lips.

Diana shifted, moving herself so that she was over Eddie’s hard cock. She looked quickly at Eddie, checking to make sure he was alright, before lowering herself so that he was inside her. She rocked her hips, her strong fingers digging into his skin. Black tentacles wrapped around Diana, in a way that Eddie couldn’t currently do with his bound hands. She rode him. Diana was moaning. Eddie was moaning. Venom was moaning in Eddie’s head.

Eddie and Venom came together. The ecstasy reverberating between both of their minds, amplifying what both of them felt. Diana came right after, her orgasm shaking the bed.

Venom released Diana and she dropped onto the bed next to Eddie, placing a kiss on his lips and running a hand along the side of his face.

“We should invite Anne to join us next time,” Diana said with an honest desire.

“YES!” Venom shouted inside Eddie’s head. “The three of us together will win Annie back!”


End file.
